Some embodiments described herein relate generally to providing color palette management to users of electronic devices via graphical user interfaces of such electronic devices.
Color pickers and user interfaces for color palette management are available in various known software applications developed for user devices. Known color palette management services included within, for example, Microsoft Office, Adobe Photoshop and Keynote, typically solve a straightforward, but limited, task of picking one color from the entire range of the color space such as, for example, RGB (Red, Green, Blue) color model in which red, green, and blue light are added together in various ways to reproduce a broad array of colors. The bulk of known color pickers in known software applications use the HSV (Hue, Saturation, Value) representation of the RGB color model that is a cylindrical coordinate representation of points in a RGB model. This representation of the RGB model presents a slider for value (lightness) and a color wheel where the user can pick colors with a given value. Using a slider, however, does not allow a user to capture colors with high precision (e.g., capturing a color in between two colors).
Furthermore, known color palette management services typically have a preset number of color wells, each of which contains a color that can be selected using a color picker. This approach, however, does not provide a straightforward way to explore the relationships between colors in a palette, or a way to create new colors in the color palette by combining existing colors. In other words, in known color systems, it is exceedingly difficult to practice the approach employed by artists working in physical mediums, which involves blending colors together to create a harmonious palette. Therefore, a need exists for an approach to overcome the shortcomings of the existing methods by enabling the users to mix colors based on intuitive notions of color blending.